Double Vision
by Mica Romanus
Summary: When a little accident occurs, Ulquiorra finds himself at his first doctor's apt. How will he handle it? Read and find out! Ulquihime! Rated T just to be safe. Read and Review Please


Update: I must say **Thank You **to everyone who has read and Favorited this little one shot, I am glad to see that so many like it!

AN: I know that this would never happen, mainly because Ulquiorra would be the fantastic regenerating espada that he is, and also Orihime would just whip out her Shun Shun Rikka but I thought it would be slightly funny so here it is, Ulquiorra first doctor experience...

It is rather short, but I wrote it while waiting for my next class... Hope you enjoy, Read it, Review it, do whatever you want! I had such a fun time writing this that my only hope is that readers find it entertaining :D

**Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Double Vision <strong>

That morning had started out like any other, Ulquiorra standing outside the onna's bedroom waiting not so patiently for the sleeping girl to wake up. She so commonly slept in that he hardly was shocked by it now, however at this rate the onna would be late for school and he wouldn't have that.

'She would scarcely forgive herself if she falls behind in school. She has now forced my hand' Ulquiorra thought before his fingers made contact with the door handle. Slowly opening the door, his gaze focused instantly on the sleeping girl, her breath rising and falling evenly in her sleep. It had been several months since he came to live here and yet it still amazed him that she had become so comfortable around him. That she sleeps so peacefully, no worry in her mind about a former espada staying in her house. Slowly he made his way to the bed sitting lightly upon the edge.

"Onna, you've overslept, if this persists you will be late for school" Ulquiorra stated flatly, raising an eyebrow when he was met with zero response. "Onna wake up" he stated more firmly his voice reminding him of their time in Hueco Mundo. When once again he was met with little response; her merely rolling over as if to ignore him his jaw tightened in irritation. Sighing to himself he leaned in closer to her getting as close to her ear without touching her, he really didn't want her to wake with him touching her in dread of frightening her. "Onna. Wake. Up." He said slowly his voice soft yet firm enough that he thought she would get the meaning. Flailing her arms around, she bolted up from bed screaming as she did.

"NOOOOO! I WON'T LET THE ALIENS TAKE THE CAKE!" She yelled looking around the room franticly for the invaders; however after soon investigation and realizing she was in her bedroom she calmed herself.

"Onna" Glancing over to her side she gasped in shock to see Ulquiorra sitting on her bed his hand over his eye.

"Ulquiorra what are you… do you need something?" she asked confused.

"I need nothing, and you're late"

"What?"

"For school Onna, you overslept" he said dryly, leaning slightly away from the girl waiting for what he knew would come. Frenziedly she glanced at the clock then back to him. Jumping from the bed she started undressing from her pajamas.

"OH NO I am going to be late" she said grabbing her school uniform from the closet.

"Onna I am still present" Ulquiorra said standing to walk to the door, a slight pale pink resting upon his cheeks. Realizing she was half naked in front of him Orihime let out a squeak before shutting herself in her closet. Sighing Ulquiorra retreated to wait for her in the kitchen. Hesitantly she emerged from her room fully dressed and ready to go, however her gaze wouldn't quite meet his, her cheeks still flushed red.

"Umm Ulquiorra sorry about that I wasn't thinking" she whispered, her eyes darting to his for an instant before falling to the floor again.

"Do not concern yourself with me"

"But Ulquiorra I truly am sorry" she voice laced with apology; slowly she looked at his face "oh my! What happened?"

"It is nothing" Ulquiorra stated dryly taking the dish rag that he held to his eye away to examine the blood that stained the pale pink fabric. As if it was nothing he placed the rag back to his eye.

"ULQUIORRA! You're bleeding! What happened let me see" Orihime rushed over to him, nearly pressing herself to him completely to get a better look at his eye. Unable to move away, due to being pressed against the kitchen counter, he had little choice but to accept her advances.

"I told you not to concern yourself with me Onna, it is nothing"

"Bleeding is something! Let me see" she slowly took the cloth away from his eye, watching as he had difficulty keeping it open, she saw the blood pooling around his lid. "Oh my, this is bad we have to go to the hospital. How did it happen?"

"It's not important" he stated glancing away from the demanding girl.

"Yes it is, we need to tell the doctors how it happened" after a long silence he finally spoke seeing he had little other choice, for he knew she wouldn't drop it.

"When you awoke this morning, you hit me. This is not your fault I should not have been in your room" his tone was firm but his eyes held empathy Orihime had not seen before. Taking his hand in hers she tried to hold back the tears, the last thing she wanted to do was cry but she had hurt him.

"I am so sorry" she said letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"It is nothing Orihime" he said once again, feeling as if that was the thousandth time that morning that he had repeated those words even if her name felt odd on his tongue. Lifting his free hand he rested it on her head, soothing away her now present sobs. Suddenly she pulled away from him grabbing both their coats, determination in her eyes, throwing his to him with ease and heading for the door.

"We need to go to the hospital before it gets worse" she said.

"But your school Onna" he reminded her.

"I was going to be late anyway" she said reaching out for his hand. Putting on his coat quickly he laced his fingers with hers sighing at the warmth of her hand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The doctor's office was rather busy for it to be so early in the morning, but Orihime was just glad such a good doctor would see them without an appointment. The ER she thought would not have been the best idea for this former espada's first trip to the doctor. Glancing over to the man in question, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Is it feeling any better? "She asked.

"It is the same, I don't even see why we are here my body will heal on its own" His tone dry.

"Wounds to the eyes are very serious, if it got infected or anything else you could lose your vision. Plus your eyes are quite special" she said smiling as she reached out to take his hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb. If him seeing a doctor would keep her happy then he would do it without complaint he thought.

"Orihime Inoue" a lady said from the door to the office "please follow me"

Slowly she led Ulquiorra and Orihime into a small examination room. Her eyes had hardly left Ulquiorra the entire time. Sizing him up, but her eyes did not hold admiration but a look of disgust for the young man. The man in question let the look slide, thinking back to his time in Hueco Mundo he would have killed the trash that looked at him that way but he knew the onna would not be pleased.

"The doctor will be in here shortly" she said shutting the door. Ulquiorra glanced around the room focusing on the various models of human body parts with interest.

"Ulquiorra you need to sit here" Orihime said after a short time of watching him awkwardly stand in the middle of the room. He glanced at the table in the center of the room; it stood high with a paper covering on it. He glanced at Orihime before slowly going to sit, disliking the sound of the paper crumbling beneath his weight. For what seemed like ages finally the doctor entered, looking at the file in front of him. Pushing his glasses up his nose before looking up to meet the gazes of those in the room, he froze when seeing his new patient.

"My boy are you sure you don't have a vitamin D deficiency?" he said started.

"What?" Orihime said glancing back and forth between the two men "Ulquiorra have you not been eating your meals" a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Onna please" he said, not even a minute into the exam and he already didn't like the doctor. He was far from any boy, and far older than even the doctor himself, and who was this man to suggest he can't even take care of his own nutrition.

"I have no deficiency; my skin has always been this color" Ulquiorra's eyes held a threatening look, just daring the trash of a doctor to say another word about it.

"ahhh I see" he replied looking back to the file in his hands. "So it says here that you were hit in the eye"

"Yes" Orihime replied looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"ummm some sort of lovers spat?" he asked looking back and forth between the two. Orihime's cheeks flushed a deep red just contemplating Ulquiorra and herself being lovers.

"N…NO, of course not" Orihime stumbled. Ulquiorra did not like the fact that the doctor was causing the onna embarrassment, but he was unsure to the meaning of the phrase.

"Lovers spat?" he asked glancing to the red headed girl for an answer.

"Um, sometimes when two people are lovers, they fight over nothing and sometimes do stupid things like slap or shove one another" Orihime replied glancing back down to her hands. Ulquiorra was standing before she knew what happened, staring the doctor straight in the eyes. However a bit of his edge was taken away with the pink towel pressed to his face, though Orihime would have never told him that, but his eyes held a look of disgust and sheer anger. A look that she was sure Grimmjow had seen a time or two.

"I would never hit her, nor would I ever be provoked by any foolish fight to harm her" he said his voice a hallow shell to his anger.

"Just calm down, the only one obviously doing the hitting here was her" the shocked doctor replied throwing his hands up in defense.

"It was unintentional; do not blame her for this. If anything it proves that being here as long as I have has lessened my response time"

"Ulquiorra its ok, just sit down so we can get you fixed up" Orihime begged. Without reply he did what she asked, his gaze however never leaving the doctors. Slowly the doctor put on gloves, and prepared his Otoscope.

"Ok you can remove the towel so I can get a good look." Leisurely taking away the rag Ulquiorra could feel the blood start to run from his eye and down his cheek. He almost smiled to himself as it reminded him of his Segunda Etapa. Leaning in closer the doctor brought the light to his eye mere inches from his face. In response Ulquiorra leaned farther away.

"I do not care for your proximity" he stated dryly.

"I have to get close to see it properly, just hold still" the doctor leaned in again, this time placing his gloved hand on the top of Ulquiorra's head. Pulling completely away this time, Ulquiorra landed the doctor with a hard stare, refusing to allow any further invasion to his personal space.

"How can I examine it, if you won't let me look at it" the doctor sighed looking toward Orihime for help. However as he did the girls eyes went wide as she stared over his shoulder toward Ulquiorra, bringing her hand up to her slightly ajar mouth. Confused the doctor looked back to his stubborn patient. Horror struck his expression as he watched the scene, doing little to hide shock. Slowly Ulquiorra delved his long white fingers into his eye socket gripping his eyeball between them. Pulling with a steady force and with a slight pop, he pulled the eye from his skull, blood staining his pale skin. Holding the wounded eye in his palm he extended it to the doctor.

"Will you be able to examine it properly now?" Ulquiorra asked calmly. The doctor was silent as he looked at the eye then back up to Ulquiorra's face. The color from his face disappearing, his skin looking quite close to Ulquiorra natural tone, the doctors eyes grew wide before rolling to the back of his head. Sliding from his chair he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"How ridiculous, how can this man call himself a doctor if he passes out at viewing body parts… useless human" Ulquiorra said dryly glancing over to Orihime, his eye still resting in his hand.

"Oh My Gosh" she replied, her fluster coming back with full force.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Let me see" Orihime said, resting her hand on his cheek. Sitting next to her on the couch Ulquiorra obliged directing his gaze from the TV to her face. His eye back in its proper place, he glanced around the room and back at her face to prove its functionality.

"I told you onna that it would heal"

"I'm just glad you're ok" she replied, running her hand through his raven black hair. "Though I have to be honest I have never been kicked out of a doctor's office before" she said with a slight giggle.

"That man was ludicrous, how he became a health care professional is beyond me."

"Well most people don't pull their eyes out" she said smiling up at him.

"He deserved nothing less than what he got" Ulquiorra said as he moved a flyaway lock of Orihime's hair from her face. "Forgive me, if it were not for my foolishness you would not have missed school today."

"It's ok, Tatsuki is letting me borrow her notes, so don't worry I won't be behind. Plus I got to spend the whole day with you" she replied shielding her pink face with her hair. Lifting her chin with his finger Ulquiorra stared down into her gray eyes, those kind, loving, gentle eyes that showed him just how far he had come. How close he was now to his heart.

"Ulqu…iorra" she whispered focusing intently on his startling green eyes, that she was so happy to see back to the way they always were, so incredibly beautiful.

"Yes Onna?"

"If you want you could wake me up every morning" she said blushing red. His black lips turned slightly up into a smile, the small gesture not lost on Orihime.

"Of course and I will make sure you eat every meal as well"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! - Mica<p> 


End file.
